Our Guardian
by ireneeei
Summary: Alice & Bella are sisters. But after they are bitten, are forced apart. Bella has secretly been protecting Alice from harms way for the past 50 years. But when the Cullens are in BIG danger what will happen when Bella is forced to identify herself. B/E
1. Sisters reunited

**Dear readers. I wrote this story over a year ago, and I just realised that I had a lot of mistakes, and scenes that did not make any sence. So I've re-written it, please comment.**

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own twilight. I am just simply flushing out most of their memories. And making a few little tweaks. So I am just borrowing them.

**Basically what is happening: **Bella and Alice are sisters are inseparable. Then 2 years after getting bitten they find each other again. They are the only pieces of their past that they remember. For 50 years they remain together. But for some reason no one can smell or sense Bella. Alice can still see the future but Bella doesn't have the ordinary vampire powers. She has control of all of the elements.

She is one of a kind. And possibly the most powerful vampire in the world. So Alice and her go separate ways, to protect each other. No one can see Bella's future or hear her thoughts so it's like she doesn't exist. So Alice doesn't know if Bella is dead, but she has missed her for the past fifty years.

Alice has needed to keep this a secret for all of those years while living with a mind reading vampire, but she has managed. Bella has been saving the Cullen's for a long time, keeping a watchful eye on them. She has been restraining herself. But when Alice is in big danger she goes off to save her.

Can she keep her identity hidden so no one is in danger? Will she find the love of her life living in the Cullen house? Is she really a vampire? Will she find friendship with Rosalie? Will she give Alice and Jasper her blessing? And most importantly...Will she be able to save the world??

**102 years ago**

Bpov

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. I heard an ear piercing scream. Then, "No, no. Please just kill **me**. Leave my daughters out of this. NOOOOOO!! Please Alex!"

Flames erupted around me. My leg lay limp and broken underneath me. I didn't know what was happening. The only thing that I could do was open my eyes. I looked at my sister Alice thinking that it would be the last time I saw her.

"I'm sorry I got that stain on your favourite dress!" I told her.

We heard a cold laughter and when I looked up I saw black murderous eyes looking at my sister and I. Then I felt like I was being burned alive. Bugs were crawling under my skin, I just wanted to die. Was that so much to ask?

Apov

I felt like I was on fire (and believe me, I know what that feels like). I looked at my sister Bella "I'm sorry I got that stain on your favourite dress." she apologized weakly.

I heard a cold laughter around us. Looking around I saw a person in a green cloak. Next thing I knew, I was on fire. Then I passed out.

**100 years ago**

Apov

I'd been in this body for ages. Well two years really, and the only thing I remember is my sister. Isabella Marie Swan, her brown hair, brown eyes and her pale skin. I held onto that memory, even though I knew she was gone. I can't really remember what happened, but when I woke up I had red eyes and was ice cold. Oh, and did I mention I had a very strong thirst for human blood. After a few months I came to the realization that I was a vampire. Of course it was quite obvious, but when you have a reputation to maintain denials your best friend.

It was pretty hard to deny it, because whenever I walked passed someone I killed them. But I just convinced myself that I was a cannibal. Really I don't think that is any better. But at least cannibals aren't damned to this earth until judgment day! Yeah, I prefer to be a vampire.

My sister used to call me the energetic bunny or a pixie. Though I never understood why she called me a pixie, I mean she is only a little taller than me. Just by thinking about her I could feel the dry tears coming on. Her terrified expression when we were in the fire was burned into my mind. I still couldn't bear that my other half was gone (let's not be perverted). My moon was dead.

We had been inseparable, and now I would walk the earth as a soulless monster. Alone, with no one to love. I hated the fact that I drank human's blood. My Bella was human when she died. I should be dead with her. I should be with my sister. But I'm a monster, a killer, a murderer. I deserve to be in hell.

I wasn't thinking straight and when I got out of my little mental rant, I saw that I was in a field. A field with sheep and cows. No, I was in a farm. Just then my venom pooled into my mouth.

Oh no. Another innocent person is going to die because of me. As I turned around I heard a gasp. Yup, they had seen my blood red eyes. I turned around and attacked. Before I could grab them, I heard a scream.

"NO!!"

Bpov

These past two years had been horrible. I was called officially dead two years ago, along with my family. Stupid house fire. My sister, Alice Swan had been my best friend, my sun in this dark world. Now she is dead. Though she doesn't feel dead, if she was dead I'd be sad. But she isn't dead so I'm not sad. I know she was turned into a vampire that night in the fire. Now all I need to do is find her.

I'd been looking for her for two years straight, and only recently had I stopped to live around a farm. The owners were nice and their daughter reminded me so much of my sister, so I just couldn't refuse when they offered me to stay. It was miles away from civilization and I 'paid' for my cottage by collecting water from the stream 100 miles away.

As I looked into the mirror in the bathroom I saw an unrecognizable girl. Her long brown wavy hair went down to mid back. Her light pink lips looked plump. This was me. My bright green eyes were overclouded with remorse. I was not a monster. Even though I had been bitten by a vampire, I was not one. New born vampires are supposed to have red eyes, and love human blood. But I **HATE **human blood, and my eyes change colour. From blue to green to practically white then to a orange/reddish colour. I think it has something to do with my powers, because every time I'm around the one of the four elements I feel refreshed. And happy, I have not eaten anything since I was bitten. But I do not feel any hunger, none at all. But then I smelt it. I knew the smell well.

A vampire.

I rushed outside to the farm barn next door. There standing over the farmer's wife, was my sister. Wait. She was standing over the farmer's wife getting ready to kill, "NO!!"

The words came out of my mouth before I could think. Alice looked up and locked her red eyes with my green ones.

I grabbed her arm and hauled her off the woman. I practically had to drag her away, though she was quite light. We ran so far into the woods that I could hear the stream, now just a few feet away.

I turned her to face me.

Apov

All I could say or even think of was, "Isabella."


	2. Monster

**Dear readers. As I stated in the other chapter, I am re writing this story, but uploading it to replace the other chapters. All chapters will be re-written by the end of today, and hopfully another will be added. Thanks ****Please comment **

_**Last time in Our Guardian:**_

_The words came out of my mouth before I could think. Alice looked up and locked her red eyes with my green ones._

_I grabbed her arm and hauled her off the woman. I practically had to drag her away, though she was quite light. We ran so far into the woods that I could hear the stream, now just a few feet away._

_I turned her to face me._

_Apov_

_All I could say or even think of was, "Isabella."_

**Now:**

Apov

I couldn't believe it. My younger sister had been alive for these two years. And I was hugging her right now. I let out a chocked sob, filled with dry tears.

"Omigod. ALICE! I've finally found you." She replied to my one worded sentence.

We stayed there for what seemed like hours, just hugging each other. Until I broke the silence, "But Bella. How? What happened to you? To us?"

I could tell my questions confused her, but I had to know.

"We were bitten, then..well..I couldn't find you. Though I have been looking for you these past few years." She answered.

While she was talking I folowed along. She'd been looking for me..I felt my heart flutter with love for my sister.

She stopped talking and put her finger under my chin, lifting my head up to make me look into her eyes. What I saw their shocked me, her eyes were blue, then they changed to green then a orangey reddish colour. Almost bronze (**a/n: **hehe, sorry couldn't help myself).

I gasped at the emotion I saw in her eyes, and I was immediately confused. How could her eyes change colour?

As she started laughing I started getting really annoyed, " Well my eyes change colour regularly. I think it has something to do with the elements that are around me, though I don't really understand it! I'm so glad that I found you! Now we can go through this together. But I seriously don't know any more than you do. But I have a pretty good idea on how to change your eating patterns."

I stared at her in shock. "Change my eating patterns???" I was excited to say none the less; maybe I didn't need to be a monster. But then my heart sunk that my sister knew what I ate..or more like drank.

"You know?" I asked.

"Of course I do Ali. All vampires drink blood to survive." She replied to me. "Look, it's okay, I know somewhere that we can…improve what food you eat."

My heart was still at my feet. "My?"

"There is a coven near." She said ignoring my question. "And they drink from the animals instead of humans. I believe they are the Cullens. They have been surviving for at least a hundred years now. We could do it together. Even though I don't really drink."

"What do you mean you don't drink?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I mean, I haven't been hungry since I was human. Though I must admit, I have had quite a few black outs from tiredness. And I guess I was waiting to see if you wanted to try it. So we could start it together. Do you want to try?"

I nodded my head eagerly, "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You want to try. Shall we go now?"

"Okay, I guess we could. Then maybe after we could go into town and do some shopping?"

"Hmmm my darling sister. I'm sorry to say this, but I believe that, no offence but you will not have any control. Your instant reflexes would be to kill all of the humans. But I promise that one day we will be able to go shopping together!"

"Oh, okay. Well ummm can we go and hunt? Because I am starving!" I asked, honestly sad that we couldn't go shopping. But since she thought that I would kill innocent people, I let it slide. Wanting to one day, prove her wrong.

As we went outside the cottage, we passed the farm. Just then the farmer little daughter came out and ran to my sister.

"Isabella!" she screamed, and instantly I felt the venom pool in my mouth.

Before the girl could get to Bella I ran to her. And the little girl froze in place, looking at me in amazement.

I wasn't even thinking as I reached down and broke her arm. Bella immediately pulled me off the little girl. And half told half yelled at me to stay put.

She ran with the little girl in her arms, she kept on running until I couldn't see her again.

While I waited for Bella to come back I thought about what I had just done.

I had just tried to kill an innocent little girl. Break all of her bones then I would have sucked her dry. Giving her a disgusting death.

I shocked myself, I felt so disgusted. I was a monster.

I grabbed my hair and started pulling. Then I fell to my knees and screamed bloody murder.

I **am** a monster.


	3. Authors note!

Dearest readers.

This used to be another kind of authors note..I can sadly say that I feel horrible for leaving this story for so long! I mean seriously! I started it 2 years ago! Pfft. ANYWAYS! I'm glad to say that I'm back on track and I have re-written all the chapters, and will replace them with the old ones. Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with this story through these years. I really hope you read it, and like it.

Ttfn.

~Renie.


	4. Parting

**Last time:**

_I wasn't even thinking as I reached down and broke her arm. Bella immediately pulled me off the little girl. And half told half yelled at me to stay put._

_She ran with the little girl in her arms, she kept on running until I couldn't see her again._

_While I waited for Bella to come back I thought about what I had just done._

_I had just tried to kill an innocent little girl. Break all of her bones then I would have sucked her dry. Giving her a disgusting death._

_I shocked myself, I felt so disgusted. I was a monster._

_I grabbed my hair and started pulling. Then I fell to my knees and screamed bloody murder._

_I __**am**__ a monster._

The truth about the monster inside me came crashing down on me. I felt like killing myself. In all of the time that I have lived I have never attacked a little girl. And to make matters worse, my sister would probably HATE me! I was so absorbed in my pity party that I didn't notice the Bella was back.

Tears that would never fall came to my eyes. The shame I felt, it burned in my throat. I felt more than saw someone crouch down before me; it took me only a moment to see that it was Bella. I bowed my head down in shame, while I waited for the angry outburst that was sure to shortly come. I didn't need to see her to tell she was mad. Who wouldn't be?

But surprisingly enough, Bella put her finger under my chin and made me look up at her. Sympathy and love were clear in her eyes; I looked for the hatred, but found none. I couldn't move or speak. She pulled us up from our crouching position and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "I think we should get going. It's time we start hunting."

I nodded against the side of her head and she asked, "When was the last time you hunted?"

I considered and answered, "One day ago."

"So we should hunt first, and then move somewhere where we can stay while was get you under control. "

"Aren't you angry with me?" I asked.

She heaved a deep sigh and looked at me, "I'm not angry with you. You're a newborn. It's understandable. I've met far worse. We should go now."

We ran hand in hand to somewhere in Canada, where we were going to start our new life. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I needed to try.

**50 years ago**

Bpov

These past 50 years have been fun. Alice has managed to become a fully fledged vegetarian vampire (our inside joke). We found out that Alice can't see my future, and when she sees herself, it's like she's talking to an invisible person. I found out that I had control over all of the elements. I also learnt how to control my eye colour. And I also learned that my life is VERY dangerous.

We had traveled to Italy for a few years, but then we found out about the Volturi. I remember the day very clearly_._

_**Flashback:**_

_It was a cloudy day and Alice and I had decided to go and stay in Volterra. In the city, it was St. Marcus Day. St. Marcus supposedly drove away the vampires away from city. So we decided to go and see the parade._

_When we got there, it looked like everyone in the WHOLE town was out and ready. Everywhere you turned, the people were wearing plastic fangs and capes. It was quite amusing, if I do say so myself. We walked around the town for a little, and then we walked under a clock tower. We walked under the tower and came face to face with a vampire._

_I took in the vampires dirty blond hair and blood red eyes. I could smell the blood from here. He looked around 37 and I could tell that he had just fed. He just looked at us then walked away._

"_Follow me." Was all he said._

_Curiosity got the better of us, and we followed. We walked around a fountain and walked around shops. We walked for what seemed like forever and we finally came to a stop. We were outside a small wooden cottage just outside of town. The man went in, and we followed._

_Inside there was a wooden table, 4 chairs and an animal skinned couch. We sat down and he looked at us hungrily. We waited for him to say something. But Alice broke the silence first, "What are we doing here?"_

"_I brought you here to warn you." He answered. _

"_Warn us of what?" I asked leaning in too hear him better._

"_Have you heard about the Volturi?" He asked us back._

"_No" Alice and I answered in at the same time._

_He stared at us with shock clear on his face, but he quickly covered it up. "The Volturi are vampire royalty. They pretty much control all of the vampires. They make the rules and they want as much power as they can get. They take and take and they don't care. They keep this city safe, and make sure that the vampire race is kept a secret. There were three of them originally, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Two females joined over time and the five of them make the Volturi family. They are the biggest coven of vampires in the world."_

"_But what about the Cullens?" I asked._

"_We haven't counted the guards yet." Alice and I looked at each other and gulped._

"_That sounds…serious."_

"_Oh, it is," He assured us. "The number of guards is growing, every day. There are about nine permanent guards. Others are more…transitory. It changes. Most of them have gifts; the guards are chosen to make the Volturi more powerful. The Volturi go to any extents to get what they want. And, if they find one of you, they will take both of you."_

"_How would they know about us?"_

"_Aros power is to see all of your memories, and they would see either you or Alice." He answered._

"_Ok-wait….how do you know our names?" Alice asked._

"_I can read minds. And if what Alice was thinking of before is true. Then you both __need__ to get out of here before they find out about you."_

_I realized what Alice was thinking about before and immediately looked at the man, "Can you hear my mind?" I asked._

_Since Alice can't see my future, it was only logical that, "No, I can't read your mind. But, I can see what you can do. The fire, earth, water and air. The Volturi would kill every vampire in the world to get you and your power. You need to be extremely careful." He finished._

_**End of Flashback**_

I shivered when I thought about it. We had left immediately after he told us. Turns out, we are not safe together. I have been planning on how to get Alice safe, she is my one weakness that I needed I keep safe. We were currently living in a small town in Chicago. I had heard rumors that the Cullens had been living in a town not far from here. I wanted Alice to go and live with them, so she could get the life she deserves.

I turned around and saw Alice looking at me. She had a very sad face on, but it wasn't a puppy dog face. No. She knew this was my final decision and there was no turning back. She looked at me and asked, "When do I have to go?"

I considered for a while, I wanted her to have a good memory of me. I wanted her to be happy.

"We will go to New York first and go shopping, we need new outfits. We can stay there for a week."

I could see my pixie coming out, I knew I was cheating and bribing her. But I wanted to have a good time with her before we 'parted'.

We took all of our money out of a volt deep in the Chicago bank and we ran to New York.

**One week later.**

By the time we were done shopping we had gotten a whole new wardrobe each. We were currently in a clearing in New York and it was time we parted. We sat in front of each other on the floor. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out two necklaces. Each chain had half a heart on the end. The hearts had ragged edges and fit perfectly together. I gave one to Alice and said, "These hearts are made of the elements. The actual heart is made of earth and water; they bind each other together… like how we bind each other together. The stone in the middle of each half is made of air and a bit of water (to add sparkle); it is there to represent our hearts and the fact that, no matter how far we are from each other we will always be together. And the fire is actually in the surrounding it with heat; so that we remember that we are not cold people, despite our cold skin."

We both had tears in our eyes. Her tears would never fall. And mine would. It was because of these tears that I couldn't be with my sister. It was because of these tears that she would always be in danger. And I vowed to myself that I would always protect her.

Even if she didn't know it. I thought to myself dryly.

We talked about the way she was going to run and how she was going to do it. But all of a sudden she was pulled into a vision.

Apov

We were talking to each other when suddenly I was pulled into a vision;

_I was walking past an old war ground, when I saw a handsome man come out of a tunnel carrying a dead body, which he had obviously sucked dry. He had honey blond hair and thirsty red eyes. He had scars all over his chest and arms. He looked up at the sky (obviously not sensing me yet) and said/screamed, "Why can't I be normal, and not kill innocent people?"_

I was taken out of my vision faster than anything. I looked over at Bella and said, "There is a man, further away from here. It's the opposite direction, but he needs my help. It'll only delay me for a few days. I promise. And plus, he is very..good looking"

I pleaded with her. Even though I was the older sister, she was the most protective of me. It got annoying, but it felt like I was cared for, so I didn't argue. I gave her the puppy dog eyes and I could tell she was going to break.

"Alright." She finally answered.

We got up and embraced.

"I love you. Like a sis." I told her.

"I love you. Like a sis as well." She answered.

**Okay, so I had a few questions on why I wrote, as a sis. It's merely because they are sisters, and it's what they say. Like how everyone has something that they say to someone that no one really gets, and only they can say to each other.**

**I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can **


End file.
